Kenyetta
Kenyetta appeared on the show five times to test four men for the paternity of her two children, Kaniyah and Makhylan. She tested 4 different men on 4 different occasions over the course of Season 17 between November 2014 and May 2015 for her older daughter Kaniyah, and none of them were the father, but was able to find the father of her second daughter Mahkylan. During her first appearance, Kenyetta tested her ex-boyfriend, then 47 year old Michael for paternity of her daughter. Michael dumped Kenyetta to date her 17 year old cousin Emma. He also denied he was the father of Emma's son. When Maury asked Kenyetta who she blamed for Michael denying her daughter, she responded "I blame that nasty bitch!", referring to Emma. When Maury asked Emma what she was doing with a 47 year old man, she responded she likes "older...more mature men." DNA tests proved that Michael was not the father of either baby. A month later, Kenyetta appeared on the show a second time to test a man named Veron. Kenyatta admitted she was confused about the timing of her pregnancy but said she was positive that Veron was her daughter's father. But a DNA test proved Veron was not the father. Kenyetta collapsed on the set and later ran backstage crashing head on into a door. On Kenyetta's third appearance, Kenyetta tested another man named Danny. She said she was positive he was the father because "I know who I had sex with." Danny even believed he was the father. Maury asked her why she didn't test him first and Kenyetta said she wanted Michael (the first man tested) to be the father. But once again, Danny was proven not to be the father. Kenyetta collapsed and fell on the set while running backstage. She took her wig off her head and tossed it around. She returned a short time to test a 4th man, 50 year-old Tony and he was not the father. A few months later, Kenyetta brought Michael back for a DNA test for another daughter and Michael was proven to be the father. On Kenyetta's 6th appearance, Kenyetta revealed that she slept with Michael's 64 year-old brother Billy and that he might be the father of Kaniyah. Michael said that he'll dump her regardless of the results and hoped he wasn't the child's uncle. When Billy came out from backstage, both brothers had to be separated by security. Billy said he couldn't remember Kenyetta being in his bed when asked by Maury what happened. Billy, who was not the father of Kenyetta's daughter, took a lie detector test which revealed he did not have sexual contact with Kenyetta. Trivia: Kenyetta, Michael, and Emma's first appearance is unique because all 3 guests from that segment are recurring paternity guests. Not only has Kenyetta had 6DNA tests done for 2 children, her cousin Emma has returned 3 times and has tested a total of 4 men for her son Elijah (Elijah's father has not been found yet), and Michael has come on the show 4 times and has had 4 DNA tests done for 4 children, 2 of them adults, by two different women.